


Pour la première fois

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, TRADUCTION, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION] [OS] Guy a toujours été surpassé par Robin pour avoir les filles, mais pas cette fois. Pour la première fois, Guy tombe amoureux d'une jolie servante. Comment cela se peut-il et l'aime-t-elle en retour ? Ou sera-t-elle comme les autres filles qui s'étaient détournées de lui ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour la première fois

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est une traduction de la fanfiction « For The First Time » postée par Witty Sayings sur le site Fanfiction.net.  
> Je ne peux par contre pas mettre un lien vers la fanfiction originale, car il se trouve qu'elle a disparu du site. :/

Guy était un jeune homme de seize ans et Robin était âgé de treize ans, mais ce dernier avait tout ce qu'il désirait. La noblesse et les filles des paysans. Chaque fois que Guy avait tenté d'impressionner une fille avec des roses qu'il avait volées ou avec un cadeau qui coûtait plusieurs pièces de son porte-monnaie, elles s'étaient détournées de lui. Guy s'assurait chaque fois qu'il avait l'air propre et beau et il s'entraînait à sourire devant un miroir. Finalement, il fronça les sourcils. Les filles s’enfuyaient toujours ou regardaient le sol. Quelques unes, apparemment assez courageuses, se moquaient de lui dans son dos. Lorsqu'il s'entraînait à l'épée, il donnait des coups très puissants en imaginant que la cible était soit Locksley soit les filles qu'il dégoûtait. La nuit, il sanglotait car personne ne l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Profond et mystérieux. C'était ce que Guy de Gisborne était réellement.  
Tandis qu'il flânait dans son jardin, il vit une jeune servante. Elle était magnifique. Des cheveux bouclés d'un brun profond qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille, et des yeux d'un ambre chaleureux. Cela le frappa comme une tempête. Ses joues étaient rosies par le rude hiver, mais elle portait un si grand sourire que Guy tomba immédiatement en transe. Sa robe marron uni de servante la faisait paraître encore plus pure et belle. Guy ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. Il était amoureux, mais n'avait pas le courage d'aller parler à cette magnifique jeune fille. Sa peau claire rayonnait et affrontait la neige. Le cœur de Guy battait et s'agitait. Son estomac faisait des soubresauts. Que lui arrivait-il ? Aimait-il une fille pour la première fois de sa vie ? Pourquoi était-ce d'une servante qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué dans la propriété des Gisborne ?  
Guy venait juste d'acheter des fleurs et voulait avec impatience courir vers la fille pour les lui offrir, mais le pouvait-il ? La servante devait déjà savoir qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne devait regarder ou se promener avec Guy de Gisborne, à moins que leurs nobles pères ne les y force. Son cœur se serra avec douleur, et fut frappé par la constatation qu'il ne trouvera jamais une jeune fille qui l'aimera, alors comment une servante, non, un ange magnifique envoyé du Paradis, pourrait-elle l'aimer ? Pourquoi l'amour le faisait-il se sentir si vulnérable ? La fille remarqua sa présence et lui fit un signe de tête avant de sourire. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et elle le regarda avec des yeux profonds et chaleureux d'une biche. Guy avait pratiquement sa main sur son cœur alors qu'il la regardait avec de grands yeux amoureux.  
« Que désirez-vous, mon seigneur ? » La jeune fille lui fit interrompre sa transe.  
Les yeux de Guy s'agrandirent. Il faisait face à une magnifique jeune fille qui avait un air accueillant sur son visage. Guy s'éclaircit la gorge et bégaya : « Je souhaitais vous donner ceci. » Il se claqua la main sur le front, mais la jolie fille ricana bêtement.  
« Merci », dit-elle en humant les fleurs. Ensuite, elle laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps et regarda Guy avec une expression confuse, tout en gardant son chaleureux sourire. Elle doit se demander pourquoi je lui offre des fleurs alors que je n'ai jamais remarqué son existence, pensa Guy. Il souhaitait disparaître dans ses vêtements et bottes noirs, mais il ne pouvait pas. La fille le regarda encore plus intensément.  
« Voudriez-vous marcher avec moi autour de la prairie ? » lui proposa Guy en lui offrant son bras comme un parfait gentleman. La fille hésita, mais pour la première fois, le sourire de Guy n'était pas forcé. Il se sentait bien pour une fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un amour forcé.  
« Mon seigneur, je... merci. » Elle prit son bras. Le sourire de Guy s'agrandit tellement que ses lèvres pourraient tomber de son visage s'il les étirait encore un peu. Dans sa tête, le soleil brillait intensément et son esprit s'en réjouissait. Pour la première fois, une fille voulait être avec Guy et c'était son plus grand désir. La chose qu'il voulait plus que d'hériter des terres, de la richesse et du pouvoir des Gisborne. Avoir une jeune femme volontairement à ses côtés. Après tout, quel était l'intérêt d'avoir des terres, de la richesse et du pouvoir, quand on n'avait pas de jeune femme pour être avec soi ?  
Alors qu'ils marchaient, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit : « Appelez-moi Guy. »


End file.
